Aishiteru
by Rokudaime Kunoichi
Summary: AU. Naruto thought he would spend Valentine’s Day the way he normally did: watching soap operas, eating chocolate cake, and crying his heart out. That is, until a bear shows up. What does his best friend Uchiha Sasuke have to do with this? SasuNaru.


Title: Aishiteru

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. Naruto thought he would spend Valentine's Day the way he normally did: watching soap operas, eating chocolate cake, and crying his heart out. That is, until a mysterious bear with a rose in its mouth appears on his doorstep. And what does his best friend Uchiha Sasuke have to do with this? SasuNaru.

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Major Fluff, WAFF, OOC-ness, etc.

Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

A/N: OK, uber cute and corny love story I came up with for Valentine's Day. **When I say corny, I mean it. Corny, cheesy, sappy, etc. **Hope you like it. Reviews would be great.

-Aishiteru-

"_Kenji, please don't go! I love you so much!"_

"_I know, Daisuke. I love you too, but Konoha needs me right now. Don't worry; I promise I'll return to you alive!"_

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks as the two shared a passionate kiss. Sighing wistfully, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen while his favorite show was on commercial. Grabbing his obnoxiously orange oven mitts, Naruto quickly pulled out the lovely chocolate cake that was baking in the over.

This was how he spent Valentine's Day: watching his all-time favorite shounen-ai soap opera _'A Shinobi's Life'_, crying his heart out, and eating chocolate cake. It's not like he had a significant other to dote on, or to be doted on. As a matter of fact, in his twenty-two years of life, he's never had a significant other.

It's not like Naruto was unattractive. No, he was very handsome. Kami blessed him with sun-kissed hair, golden tan skin, full pink lips, and a lithe form. All-in-all, he most definitely qualified for the drool-worthy category. In high school, he had a decent amount of fan girls and even fan boys. A lot of them were good looking, but Naruto couldn't date any of them. For one, he didn't feel any spark towards any of them. Two, they only "liked" him for his looks and juicy inheritance that came with the privilege of being the spawn of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, their fortune equivalent to that of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto opened the refrigerator and grabbed out a container filled with chocolate frosting he had made the day before. He microwaved the frosting until it was once again melted and creamy, and began to slather it all over the cake. The blond began humming a little tune, concentrating on making the cake look absolutely perfect. He was so caught up in his work that he nearly jumped out of his shorts when the doorbell rang. Putting down the rubber scraper, Naruto hurried to the door and looked out the peephole. He didn't see anybody, but there was something on the floor.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto opened the door and gaped. On his orange ramen bowl-covered door mat was a medium sized white bear. It had a flower in its mouth and a card in its hand. Blinking, Naruto grabbed the card, opened it, and began to read.

**My dearest Naru-chan,**

**I wish I had said…  
Your beauty is like a light,  
And I am drawn to it,  
Fluttering by its flame.  
I wish I had said…  
Your body is to die for  
And I long to be martyred.  
Yes, I wish I had said…  
Your smile melts through  
My heart, leaving only  
Your warmth. Oh, how  
I wish I had said…  
Your translucent eyes  
Send your soul to my heart,  
Forcing it to beat again.  
Yes, that is what I wish  
I had said, but,  
With confounded cowardice,  
All I said was…  
Hello, with a smile,  
And I passed you by.**

**Love, Your Secret Admirer**

Naruto cocked an eyebrow before taking the bear and closing the door. He put the stuffed animal on the kitchen table and analyzed it. Scrunching his eyebrows, the blond began feeling all over the bear, making sure there were no hidden cameras or other things. He frowned and looked over the note again. Who the hell sent this thing? Exhaling slightly through his nostrils in agitation, Naruto went back to finish his delicious cake.

And then the damn doorbell rang again.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto made his way back to the door and looked through the peephole. Smiling, he opened the door and prepared to greet his best friend. He was not, however, prepared for the blood.

"Wah! Teme, your nose is bleeding!" the blond wailed, ushering his friend inside.

"Dobe, go put some clothes on," Sasuke growled, blushing deeply and accepting the tissues offered to him. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"But, I do have clothes on," he murmured confusedly. Sasuke looked at the orange tee and VERY short black short shorts.

"Those can't possibly be considered clothes! You're half-naked for Kami-sama's sake!" Sasuke argued back. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You just can't handle my sexiness," the blond teased while shaking his hips. "But, if you're really that uncomfortable, I'll go change."

The Uchiha was very happy when Naruto went to go change. He wasn't so happy when Naruto swayed his hips as he walked, causing the 'shorts' to expose a little of Naruto's backside. Kami, why'd he have to fall for a total moron!? He must've done something awful in a past life. Yes, something really awful to be tortured in this horrid fashion.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen of Naruto's comfortable apartment, and immediately winced. The cake Naruto had been frosting was on the countertop, the scent all over the room. He couldn't stand the disgusting sweetness. Ugh, he felt a migraine coming on just be _looking_ at the stupid thing! Sasuke whirled around when he heard Naruto chuckle.

"Don't worry, there should be some fruit smoothie in the fridge from yesterday," the blond cheerfully exclaimed. Sasuke nodded his head and got out the smoothie.

"Thanks," he muttered, something he doesn't do to just anybody. He was, after all, an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't apologize or thank anyone.

"No problem, teme. Now, why are you here?"

"You sure know how to make someone feel welcome."

"You know what I meant. You normally hide out in the Uchiha mansion on Valentine's Day. Don't your fangirls still ambush you?"

Sasuke shuddered. "Don't remind me! Actually, I came here because Itachi's having a get-together at home and I can't stand it."

"I see. Well, you're in luck! It just so happens to be giving _'A Shinobi's Life'_. You can watch it with me."

"Uh-uh. No way in hell am I going to watch that!"

"B-but, teme, you promised you'd watch it with me someday," Naruto whimpered, exposing Sasuke to the full power of the puppy eyes. "And you said you'd never break a promise!"

Sasuke cringed and his resolve fell. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the couch and sat on it, brooding like a petulant child. Naruto squealed happily and hurriedly cut a slice of cake. He grabbed a glass of milk, and ran to the sofa. The blond hugged Sasuke tightly before aiming his attention towards the television.

Sasuke watched the show in disgust. How could Naruto watch this? How!? Every fiber in Sasuke's being was whimpering and begging for mercy. Out of the corner of his eye, the brunet looked at his best friend and promptly froze. Naruto had wiped away a couple of tears and took a bite out of chocolate cake, his pink tongue licking the excess chocolate off the spoon slowly.

'_Yes,' _Sasuke absentmindedly decided, _'this is definitely worth it.'_

For the entire duration of the soap opera, Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. The blond was absorbed into the show, crying at every happy and sad part. Personally, Sasuke couldn't fathom how Naruto could actually sit in front of the television and watch the show with interest. It was basically about the love story between a shinobi, Kenji, and a villager, Daisuke, in the village of Konoha. That's not what made the show bad in Sasuke's opinion. No, what made it bad was the corny love lines, dramatic music, and crappy acting. Then again, Naruto's always been a hopeless romantic.

When they were in high school, Naruto enjoyed playing matchmaker with all of their other friends. He's the reason why Shikamaru got off his lazy ass and decided to ask Temari out. He's also the reason why Gaara and Kankurou didn't kill Shikamaru for asking their sister out. Naruto's also the reason why Sasuke came out of his anti-social phase.

"Did you like it, teme?" the blond asked, sniffing slightly and smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Monosyllabic noises don't count as answers, dummy," he said pointedly.

"I have no idea how you can watch that shit. It's corny and crappy."

"It is not! I like that show!" Naruto argued.

"Of course you would, dobe," Sasuke shot back.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've always been the one to go completely ga-ga over this type of bullshit. Kind of like a girl, actually," Sasuke replied in a matter-of-fact tone, smirking all the while.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Prove it," Naruto demanded, his hands on his hips.

"With pleasure," Sasuke purred. "There was the time in high school when you decided to be everybody's little matchmaker. There was that other time in high school when you would stare at all the other couples on Valentine's Day with that expression that girls wear when they're about to start squealing. Of course, there was that time when—"

"Alright, I get it!" Naruto interrupted, pouting and folding his arms over his chest. "So what if I'm into the romance and stuff. It's _nice_ and _cute_. Besides, everybody dreams about stuff like that! I sure as hell would love for my first kiss to be with the sparks and everything." The blond smiled dreamily, missing the weird expression on Sasuke's face.

"Ugh, don't get all sentimental on me," Sasuke sneered, frowning in disgust. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to say, teme," he snapped. "Besides, I'll talk about it all I want. I want my first kiss to have those sparks, and I want to feel that chemistry that makes your foot pop up. And I want to—"

"Well, you can't," Sasuke interrupted harshly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because, you moron, you already had your first kiss!" Naruto looked shocked. "That's right, you already had your first kiss, and it was with me, so don't you forget it!"

To prove his point, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the blond. Grabbing the tan cheeks in his hands, Sasuke crashed his lips into the others. He ran his tongue along the blond's bottom lip and slipped it into the other's mouth when Naruto gasped. Just as he was about to pull away, Naruto returned the kiss shyly. Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss and slithered his arms around the shorter man's waist. Eventually breathing became a necessity and they pulled away, flushed and panting.

"Wow," Naruto mumbled. "Talk about sparks." He looked up at Sasuke with understanding. "You're the one that sent me that bear and the card, aren't you?"

The Uchiha nodded his head, a barely noticeable pink hue on his cheeks. "Yeah, I did. I know how much you like that sentimental and mushy crap, so, yeah…"

"Did you write the poem too?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah. I had some help from Itachi, which, I hope you know, will have him teasing me for the rest of my life." The blond smiled widely at his best friend.

"That was really sweet," he whispered, worrying his bottom lip.

"Sweet? There goes my man pride." Sasuke ducked the slap Naruto sent his way.

"So, what does that make us?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well, I would like to be boyfriends. If you'd have me," Sasuke mumbled, not looking the blond in the eye. This was embarrassing enough for Kami-sama's sake!

"I'd like that." Sasuke turned and smiled. Grabbing Naruto's face again, they kissed once more although this one was softer. Naruto sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He toyed with the dark, silky locks of hair. They pulled apart briefly and their eyes met. Naruto saw the raw desire in Sasuke's eyes and felt himself drawn. The brunet took him by surprise by picking him up bridal style.

"Teme?"

"You said you wanted to be swept off your feet, yeah?" Naruto grinned and relaxed in Sasuke's arms. He laid his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder.

'_I love Valentine's Day.'_

A/N: Corny plot? Check. Corny love lines? Check. Corny ending? Check. Ah, the right amount of ingredients for creating the perfect, sappy, Valentine's Day story. Reviews would be nice. The poem is called 'I Wish I Had Said' by Christian O' Connor.


End file.
